Muñeca
by Pearl Parkinson
Summary: Sabía que el fin era inminente, y también sabía que no había nada que pudiera hacer para detenerlo.


¡Hola a todos!

Al fin me decidí por escribir esto, después de millones de ideas. Espero que les guste.

_Este fic participa en el reto temático de __abril __"__Pansy Parkinson__" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

Disclaimer: Todo el potterverso es propiedad de Jk, obviamente.

* * *

**Escocia, 1997.**

Desperté en la enfermería por tercera vez en el mes. La cabeza aún me daba vueltas y el simple hecho de respirar hacía que me dolieran los costados, seguramente me había roto un par de costillas. Supe que Draco estaba aquí sin siquiera abrir los ojos. Reconocí el sonido de sus zapatos al tamborear el suelo, tenía esa manía cuando se sentía nervioso. Una enfermiza parte de mí se sentía feliz teniéndolo aquí a mi lado, preocupado, esperando pacientemente a que me despertara y me sintiera mejor para llevarme a mi propia cama a descansar.

De pronto me dieron ganas de toser, y al hacerlo sentí que el dolor me partía en dos. Abrí los ojos de inmediato, asustada.

—¿Estás bien?— se apresuró a preguntarme, con el cuerpo rígido y el ceño fruncido. No esperó a que le contestara y se levantó de golpe—. Iré por la enfermera.

Por la ventana entraban débiles rayos de sol dignos del amanecer, lo que significaba que Draco se había quedado toda la noche conmigo. No me imagino como es que logró hacerlo sin que Madame Pomfrey se opusiera. Jamás sabré como es que siempre logra lo que quiere.

—No podrás asistir a clase hasta el lunes, pero puedes descansar en tu dormitorio— me dijo Madame Pomfrey, entregándome un pergamino con los horarios en que debía tomarme las pociones—. Te ayudaré a vestirte— dijo casi gritando, dejando en claro que Él debía salir de ahí. Inmediatamente me puse tensa, no quería que ella me viera en ropa interior. No quería que nadie me viera.

Me levanté de la cama ignorando el dolor de mis costillas. Me quité la andrajosa bata que llevaba puesta y reprimí un grito. Tenía todo el costado derecho cubierto por un horrible moretón y otros cuantos en la pierna. Cerré los ojos intentando borrar esa imagen. La enfermera no dijo ni una palabra, pero su mirada reprobatoria sobre mí era más que suficiente. Me veía espantosa.

Un solo vistazo a mi mano vendada hizo que el recorrido de la enfermería a la sala común se volviera un camino extremadamente largo y silencioso. Draco no soportaba verme lastimada, lo hacía ponerse terriblemente serio e iracundo, y así había sido desde el principio. Incluso hacía cosas horribles a Crabbe y Goyle si llegaban a empujarme por accidente, a la tierna edad 7 años. Eso era lo que lo tenía tan frustrado en ese momento, esta vez no había alguien más a quien culpar o regresar el favor. Todo esto era producto de mis idioteces.

—Te traeré algo de desayunar a tu cuarto— me dijo en cuanto entramos a la sala común.

—No tengo hambre.

Sentí como su mirada me fulminaba. Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía tan enfadado. Dio media vuelta y salió con paso apresurado. Por un momento sospeché que lo hacía porque ya no soportaba verme.

Suspiré, a pesar del dolor. Mi relación con él iba de mal en peor. Se habían acabado los paseos nocturnos, las miradas y sonrisas pícaras en medio de las clases, o el simple hecho de tomarme de la mano bajo la mesa en el gran comedor. Sabía que el fin era inminente, y también sabía que no había nada que pudiera hacer para detenerlo.

Entró a mi cuarto con una taza de té en una mano y un plato lleno de fruta en la otra. Hice todo lo que pude para no poner mala cara. Se sentó a mi lado y acepté la taza de té que me ofrecía.

—Al menos puedes comerte las moras— me dijo, sabiendo que solía ser mi fruta favorita.

No contesté, el solo hecho de verlas me revolvía el estómago.

—Pansy …— dijo en tono de advertencia.

—No tengo hambre— contesté, aun sabiendo lo que se avecinaba.

Draco cerró los ojos y, de pronto, el plato de mi desayuno terminó estrellado en la pared con un estruendo, haciendo que pedazos de porcelana volaran por todos lados. Las lágrimas no tardaron en acumularse en mis ojos.

—¡No tengo tiempo para esto!— gritó con furia.

—Lo siento.

—¿No ves lo que estás haciendo?, ¿no te ves en el espejo?

Me quedé callada, sintiendo como sus palabras me estrujaban el corazón. Entendía su ira, de verdad que sí, solo prefería que su reacción fuera completamente diferente, que estuviera ahí para mí como yo he estado para él. En cambio, lo que recibía era furia y soledad. Estaba completamente destrozada.

—¿A qué quieres llegar con esto? — continuó gritando — ¿Crees que con esto llamas mi atención?

¿Qué está pasando?— interrumpió la voz de Daphne.

Seguramente los gritos se escuchaban hasta la sala común. Daphne miró la escena disgustada, los pedazos de porcelana rotos en el suelo, Draco con las manos en las caderas y la vista clavada en el suelo, y a mí, un absoluto desastre.

Él salió de la habitación sin una palabra más, y yo no pude dejar de llorar hasta que terminé agotada y el dolor de mis costillas era insoportable.

—¿Qué pasó contigo?— me dijo, sentándose a mi lado.

—Caí de las escaleras— contesté—. Me desmayé y caí por las escaleras.

De pronto, pude ver el rostro de mi novio reflejado en el de mi amiga. Estaba enojada. Últimamente todos se enojaban conmigo.

—Tienes que parar— me dijo en voz baja.

—Lo sé.

—Lo digo enserio, Pansy. ¿Cómo vas hacer para presentar el examen de encantamientos? Tu magia no es ni la mitad de fuerte que antes.

—¡Ya lo sé!— le dije tratando de controlar las lágrimas que volvían a llenar mis ojos.

Daphne me rodeó con los brazos y dejó que le empañara el hombro con mis lágrimas, en silencio. Se quedó conmigo toda la mañana, saltándose las clases, y se lo agradecí enormemente. Se sentía bien tener a mi mejor amiga conmigo. Solo se despegó de mí para traerme mis pociones y hacer que me las tomara justo como las indicaciones estipulaban.

Para mi suerte llegó el fin de semana, y con esto la última visita a Hogsmade del ciclo escolar. Le insistí a mis amigas que fueran y pasaran un buen rato. Ya me sentía mejor, el dolor se iba apagando y hasta pude comer la mitad del desayuno sin protestas.

Draco no vino a verme hasta ese día, cuando todos estaban en aquella villa bebiendo cerveza de mantequilla y gastando dinero en golosinas, dejándome convenientemente sola. Entró sin avisar, y deslizó las cortinas que rodeaban mi cama.

—Tengo algo que decirte— anunció, con la mirada clavada en mi mano vendada. Así, sin un saludo siquiera.

—Yo también— le dije, sorprendiéndolo.

—Tu primero— me dijo, aún sin hacer contacto visual.

Temía que este momento llegara, pero sabía que era inevitable. Ya nada era igual, y yo ya no tenía esperanzas de que algo mejorara. Odiaba que me diera la oportunidad de hablar a mi primero. Yo no quería ser la persona que lo dijera en voz alta. Suspiré, no sabía cómo empezar.

—Sé que tienes muchas cosas en la cabeza, y miles de problemas que resolver. Sé que has tenido un año muy difícil, y lamento no haber estado ahí para ti como me hubiera gustado— comencé, descubriendo que decir todo esto era muy liberador—. Pero sé que todo esto lo superarás, algún día. Sé que todo esto parece no tener fin, pero llegará el día en que toda esta mierda acabe, y tú serás feliz. Ya sea a mi lado, o no.

—¿Cómo?— dijo de pronto, levantado la mirada hacia mí.

—Quiero que sepas que no voy a poder olvidarte nunca— continué—, y que si quieres, podemos ser amigos, como antes. Y siempre voy a quererte, y …

—Pansy, ¿Qué es lo que tratas de decir?— me dijo, claramente perdido. Yo no pude soportar la forma en que sus ojos atravesaban mi mente, y bajé la mirada.

—Draco, yo…

—¿Estás dejándome?— preguntó, poniéndose de pie—. No puedes hacerme esto.

Yo tampoco quería hacerlo, pero era necesario. Era lo correcto. Él tenía demasiado en sus manos, y yo tenía mis propios problemas. No podíamos apoyarnos, no podíamos querernos. Estábamos demasiado enfrascados en nuestra absurda realidad.

—No puedes hacerme esto— repitió—. Te necesito conmigo. No puedes dejarme solo.

Sus palabras se me encajaban como cuchillos en el pecho. Jamás había visto a Draco tan vulnerable, tan perdido. Siempre me he enorgullecido de decir que yo lo conozco mejor que nadie, y aun así, después de tanto tiempo, sigue sorprendiéndome.

En ese momento estuve a punto de mandar todo al infierno, de decirle que nunca me separaría de él, que podríamos envejecer juntos hasta que estuviéramos rodeados de nietos y nuestros ojos estuvieran adornados con arrugas. Pero eso era solo un sueño, uno que no tenía probabilidades de cumplirse.

—Lo sé, pero necesitas que te apoye, necesitas que esté sana, y en este momento no puedo. No ahora— le dije, sin poder controlar las lágrimas que corrían por mis mejillas.

Todo esto dolía mucho más de lo que hubiera pensado. Creía que lo tenía controlado, que era lo correcto y, por lo tanto, sería sencillo. Nunca, jamás habría imaginado que tendría a Draco paseando de un lado a otro de la habitación, pasándose las manos por el cabello, sin saber bien que hacer.

—No importa— dijo rápidamente—. Puedo esperarte. Esperaré todo lo que sea necesario— prometió.

—No quiero que esperes, eso podría tomar muchísimo tiempo, y no es justo para ti.

—Lo que no es justo es lo que haces en este momento— me dijo, pero en su voz no había rabia o desesperación. Parecía derrotado.

—Lo siento tanto, Draco— le dije con la voz rota.

—Yo también.

No supe en que momento ocurrió, pero de pronto me encontré entre sus brazos, reconfortándome, como siempre lo ha hecho. Intenté dejar de llorar, pero con cada minuto que pasaba me ponía peor. Mi mente cambiaba de parecer a cada segundo, quería regresar el tiempo y borrar todas las cosas que había dicho, para después decidir que esto era lo que debía pasar, que no podíamos seguir viviendo así.

—No te preocupes, muñeca. Cuando todo esto acabe, iré a buscarte—dijo con seriedad—. Cuando menos te lo esperes, iré por ti.

Y le creí.

**Inglaterra, 2003.**

Esa noche no podía dormir. Intenté todos los remedios, incluso tomé un poco de la pócima para dormir de mi madre, pero nada funcionaba. Sentía algo clavado en el pecho que no me gustaba para nada, como un mal presentimiento. Decidí entonces ir a la biblioteca, a ver si algún libro aburrido me provocaba sueño. Encendí las lámparas y agarré el primer libro que encontré. De inmediato me arrepentí, la piel negra del libro y las letras doradas que estaban grabadas me recordaban a él, demasiado.

Después del séptimo curso todo fue una locura. Siempre creí que con la muerte de el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado todos nuestros problemas acabarían, pero me equivoqué. La familia de Draco estaba en el ojo del huracán, esperando que en cualquier momento el ministerio fuera por ellos y los encerraran en Azkaban. Los arrestos estaban a la orden del día, sorprendiendo al mundo mágico con la cantidad de mortíferos enmascarados que vivían entre nosotros.

No pasó ni un solo día en el que él no estuviera en mi cabeza. Siempre había algo que me recordaba a su risa, o el color de su cabello, o la manía que tenía de mover el pie con rapidez cuando estaba nervioso. Sin mencionar las mil y un fotografías de nosotros que, por más que intentaba, era incapaz de desechar.

Suspiré, esta iba ser otra noche de insomnio con su imagen grabada en mi mente. Me senté en el enorme sofá de terciopelo negro y comencé a leer, dejando que las palabras me llevaran a brazos de Morfeo.

Después de lo que me pareció una eternidad, mis ojos empezaron a cerrarse involuntariamente, cuando de pronto, la chimenea captó mi atención. Ese fuego verdoso solo podía significar una cosa. Me levanté en un salto con la varita agarrada con fuerza en mi bolsillo. Las llamas por fin desaparecieron y tuve que agarrarme del sillón para no caer en cuanto vi lo que había delante de mí.

—Hola, muñeca— dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Había vuelto. Justo como había prometido, había regresado por mí.

* * *

N/A: UUUUFFFFF, Pansy siempre me hace escribir cosas intensas. Disfruté muchísimo escribiendo este reto, y espero que el resultado sea de su agrado.

¿Review?


End file.
